


Flash Bulbs and Microphones

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing a film together Tony and Jethro are a touch too smitten in front of the reporters...</p><p>Actor AU, I blame my Tumblr dash despite the gifset being from another fandom for inspiring this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Bulbs and Microphones

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot a tense problem point it out, I was having terrible trouble maintaining past tense.  
> Oh and "what gifset?" you say? http://hookedoncharming.tumblr.com/post/85067683031/captain-charming-au-david-nolan-and-killian

I was so pleased when I finally got a call back for an action movie that I took the audition without asking any questions. It was from my studio and my agent hadn’t seemed at all wary of the role. But beyond all that it was a call for an actual part. I was so sick of being the smiling window dressing beside the newest starlet in an endless parade of romantic comedies. Even if making quips and shooting things wasn’t particularly dramatic acting either. It had been six years since I had a part that wasn’t essentially, “look pretty, brood, apologize.”

I had to smirk as I read the audition piece over and realized I was up for the part of the level-headed federal agent whose partner has little respect for the rules.

My heart flipped in my chest when they called in the already-cast hero to read with me and it was L. J. Gibbs. When I had the part ten minutes later I figured it was as much our unspoken exchange before we read the scene as it was my performance.

When I called Tim to ask if he knew the part was in Jethro’s new film Tim, as he so often does, feigned ignorance. I had been living with Jethro for two years when I’d hired Tim as my agent but Tim had promptly brought in Donald Mallard to handle my PR and then decided he knew nothing of my personal situation.

In Hollywood discretion is the better part of valor, especially for a leading man. I’ve refused on principal to cultivate false relationships for the press but when Ducky and Abby Scuito (a dear friend from Emerson) suggested I allow an occasional photo of Abby and myself shopping to be snapped I relented.

As was usual rumors flew every time I got a new part and if I appeared with the same actress in two films questions about wedding bells would be asked.

When filming began on this one the press seemed more attentive than ever to me, but I chalked it up to mild paranoia at working beside my secret husband (Abby was to blame for this title, I swear).

That is until they published pictures of us and Jenny Sheppard (playing Jethro’s character’s endangered ex-wife) throwing the foam bricks from a breakaway wall at each other.

The accompanying story theorized that the two of us were vying for Sheppard’s attentions. It was a delusion Sheppard would clearly have liked there to be truth in.

When I showed Jethro the article he laughed and pointed out the eye lines in the photos. Even when throwing at Sheppard we were watching each other.

Things seemed to quiet down from then until the press tour after filming wrapped. Five days in, when we arrived in Chicago, Ducky was waiting outside my suite.

He was a little pale and extremely terse. The latter was what bothered me.

“The studio wants you to come in after tonight’s press junket.”

“Any indication why?”

“I’m guessing it’s this,” Ducky handed across a dozen sheets of computer paper and a thin magazine. The print outs were stories from celebrity gossip columns and blogs. The magazine was one of those entertainment beat things you find in supermarket check out lines. All of them featured some variation on the question “Does DiNozzo have a leading man instead of a lovely lady?” and proceeded to answer the question with smitten sounding responses to various questions about working with Jethro. The magazine completed the article with a small section of things Jethro’s said about me in turn. The one they find “damning” is in answer to “who’s your celebrity crush?”

After a long silence I sat forward, “Do we know what the studio thinks?”

“They asked to speak to you both, almost immediately.”

“Could you give us some privacy Duck?” Jethro asked quietly. He sometimes goes a little method and forgets to smile and express himself for weeks on end. The subsequent quiet intensity is likely why he keeps winning roles as the obsessed cop/agent/rogue hero.

I sighed before Jethro could speak, “Can I just say I’m kind of sick of hiding?”

“You want to just say fuck it and come out?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t want to force your hand and I know we may both already lose our careers over this…”

“Forget for a minute that the studio’s collective panties are in a twist. Just you, and me, and the trashy reporters being right for once. What would you want?”

“To shock the hell out of them by proving them right.”

Jethro nodded, “I’m not against it. But let’s see what the studio execs want before we make any decisions. Maybe ask Duck to speak to publicists whose clients have come out, find out how damaging it really is.”

“Can I freak Tim the hell out about it?”

“Only if I can dip you in front of both Tobias and photographers at the same time.”

“Do I get copies of the pictures?” Toby’s more of a friend than Tim but oddly he’s around less. Something about Jethro being less work, I suppose.

“Absolutely.”

“Deal.”

Jethro retreats to speak to Ducky and Tim enters from the adjoining room looking a little panicked.

“Ducky told me why the studio’s been calling.”

“Jethro and I are going to come out.” For a second I thought that I’d have to dial 911 because Tim was actually not breathing.

It took more than a full minute for Tim to gather himself enough to splutter, “Are you trying to commit professional suicide?”

“No. I expect you, Tobias and Ducky to handle it.” I waited for the full horror of that to manifest on Tim’s face before going on, “But neither of us is naïve enough to believe this won’t have very real consequences for our careers. I’ll expect you to find me theater bookings or something. We’ll have to see how it plays out. Hell I can do sassy gay friend if I have to. I’m betting Toby’s getting the worse deal here.”

“I always knew being your agent would one day kill me.”

“I have been easy on you and you know it Timmy. The only time you were even in danger was when you were hitting on Abbs.”

“I meant with a heart attack.”

 

When we arrived for the meeting at the studio I only recognized one of the three people that shook my hand. The exception was Sacks from legal. Ever since I won a contract dispute after my first starring role with the studio Sacks has found it difficult to hide his dislike. This day was no different.

But it was the woman of the group, a pretty blonde named Elle Bishop, who introduced herself as the studio’s public relations manager who began the discussion.

“We’d like you to feel confident, first and foremost, that we had no advance warning of the Hollywood Beats article until it hit stores or we would have immediately contacted Mr. Mallard so you could prepare a ‘cease and desist’ order.”

Jethro and I shared a speaking look as Ducky responded, “We had no reason to suspect otherwise.”

She nodded, smiling, “Good. We called you in to offer you the legal department’s assistance with the libel suit.”

“We don’t have any intention of bringing a libel suit at this time,” Ducky offered in a dry tone.

“A libel suit will prove easier and more effective than attempting to get cease and desist orders against individual news agencies,” Sacks explained, sounding both bored and annoyed.

At that I snapped. “A libel suit would also be fraud.”

Sacks smirked at me for a second before the meaning of that hit the rest of the room. Even Ducky, who of course knew, seemed taken aback by the suddenness of the declaration. Jethro, god bless him, just gave them all a challenging glare.

When it was clear none of them were going to respond to that challenge I sat back. “We’ve been living together for ten years. We share a lawyer and a PR specialist, it can’t really be this shocking.”

“In fact we met on the lot here,” Jethro commented with a private smile.

“Baltimore Nights,” I reminisced with him. “Think the public would be amused or scintillated to be reminded that we met filming a scene where I tackled you to the ground?”

“If you mention that I deliberately flubbed my lines a few times so we could keep filming it I’d have to go with scintillated.”

Ducky tried not to laugh. “We’ll save all that for after the initial out cry dies down if you will. Let it sink in that it’s a fact before you start acting like smitten teenagers on camera.”

“More than they already have,” Sacks murmured.

The as yet quiet Mr. Cort cleared his throat, “You intend to go public?”

“As I said we’ve lived together ten years. We were together for a year before that. And in general in those ten years the public has become much more open. This is just… an opportune time.”

Jethro telegraphed his wish for me to follow his lead and then dropped the entire stoic façade to grin brightly, “Besides we’re considering getting married and it’s best not to let that be how the public finds out if we want any semblance of privacy.”

Only the fact that I’m good at my job kept me from gaping at him. He had not mentioned marriage once. I’d asked him over the paper when it was legalized what he thought about it, assuming of course we ever found our careers on the stable footing to allow it. His answer had been noncommittal. Abby seemed to take it as a personal slight that we didn’t set her to planning a wedding on the spot.

“I think spring is far enough away for the initial fervor to die out,” I commented with a slightly pointed look. If he was playing he’d regret it, because I was now really considering it.

“And if the studio considers that a breech of contract?” Mr. Cort asked evenly.

“We’d have to accept that,” I allowed just as evenly.

“But neither of them will be signing a nondisclosure agreement,” Ducky advised almost casually.

Sacks snapped to attention at that, “Is that a threat Mr. Mallard?”

“Not at all, Mr. Sacks. What ever the studio does Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. Gibbs will be asked about it. Whatever form that action takes we have no intention to withhold it from the public.”

“So you can set your PR people on the task of divining which image is better for you and act accordingly,” I wanted it to be a flippant gibe, but in the end it’s just the truth of the matter. Somebody will do an opinion poll and the studio will do as the public bids. And I honestly didn’t know which way it would go. Some days I think the public is ready for this, others I’m sure they’re not.

Ducky took control again, “Unless a member of the legitimate press asks directly we’ll hold off on any announcement until this press tour is over.”

“And if one of them is asked?”

Ducky smiled a little stiffly, “Without some prompting no legitimate member of the press will give credence to a tabloid rumor.”

“But in the very unlikely event that one does I personally can refrain from a denial without absolutely confirming anything and Jethro’s been known to play with reporters from time to time.”

“I teased one fashion reporter because she said exactly what you did when you made me put the tie on.”

“And none of them have ever forgotten.” I let myself smirk at him, “Besides it does bring out your eyes.”

“And one of the red carpet limpets has figured out I wear it to every premier.”

“Next time she asks you about it you can tell her why.”

“Gentleman?” Mr. Cort asked imperiously.

“Essentially you have two weeks to determine what your reaction is going to be to this, gentlemen and of course, lady.”

“You have Mr. Mallard’s contact information when you’ve come to a decision.”

“And if that decision affects Mr. DiNozzo or Mr. Gibbs’ legal standings please also contact Ms. David.”

Sack’s face was worth that meeting’s uncertainty.

 

“Shall I call Abby?” I asked Jethro on the drive home.

“If anything is frilly or pink I am not attending.”

“But we’re actually getting married?”

“Assuming you actually want to marry me, yes.”

“Are we going to be one of those trendy Hollywood couples with a half dozen adopted babies too?” I teased. On the issue of children there was no question. Both of us become panicky messes anytime our respective fathers ask about grandchildren. Jackson asked me about it once and I think, despite what I will say if asked, that I fainted. Senior asks more to express his displeasure that I haven’t ‘come to my senses’ and left Jethro for a woman yet.

“I do plan to call Senior ‘Dad’ as long as it continues to freak him out though. Maybe make references to ‘my father-in-law’ in interviews.”

“You really are a devious bastard.”

“You love it.”

“I do. Did Ducky mention who he wants the first interview to be with?”

“Not yet. But I did tell him that at the last premier party, the one Tobias is attending, I plan to pull the whole dip-and-kiss maneuver.”

“Remind me to have the back hedges trimmed. The paparazzi are going to be on us like wolves.”

“It’ll be good for everyone.” I gave him a skeptical look. “I’m the big bad action hero. You’re the dashing, charming heart throb. Neither one of us is a walking stereotype, or rather the ones you’d expect of our acting niches. Seeing that is good for the public that thinks all homosexuals are flaming queens. It’s good for the kids out there that happen to be gay to see that it doesn’t preclude a damn thing in life. It’s good for us because if we can each convincingly end up with some woman in every film and then come home to each other we must be good at our jobs.”

“I like your pitch, Jethro but I’m not completely sold. Wanna try again, this time in the bath tub?”

“You only want me for my hands.”

“Not only. Not by a long shot.”

 

True to his word he dipped me like one of my starlet costars. And the press went insane. Toby on the other hand laughed his ass off. He did it before the party so I spent the rest of the evening with an arm around his waist grinning smugly.

Abby Borin wasted no time in addressing it in her interview the next day either.

“So gentlemen, needless to say the press was a little shocked by the pre-party show you two put on last night. What I’m wondering is if it was a prank of some kind.”

Jethro gave her his interview smile, warm but bland, “It was and it wasn’t.”

I gave an exaggerated huff at that, “We knew coming out was going to cause a bit of a buzz no matter how we did it so Jethro wanted to tease his agent a little in the process.”

“Hence the… flashy presentation.”

“Flashy is one way to describe it,” Borin agreed. “So you two are actually a couple?”

“We have been for years,” Jethro confirmed.

“So I take it this isn’t just a filming flirtation turned fling then.”

“While we did meet while filming together it’s never been a fling.”

“Truthfully when we met neither of us would have risked our careers for anything less than the real thing,” Jethro added, letting a little of his natural charm show.

“I don’t recall you working together before now,” Borin commented casually.

“I don’t know that many people who didn’t work on it with us remember _Baltimore Nights_. And in the final cut of the film I’m only on camera for about eight minutes.”

Jethro shrugged, “I think we were flirting too obviously for the parts.”

“ _Baltimore_ _Nights_ … I don’t think I’m familiar with that one.”

“I played a federal agent searching for the man that murdered my father and Tony played one of the local cops trying to keep me within the confines of the law.”

“I wasn’t much of anything in the industry yet. And here was rising star LJ Gibbs, big as life and twice as handsome. And he’s flirting with me, as we do take after take of me tackling him. I have to admit I was a touch star struck.”

“The first time we met he made me laugh. And I don’t laugh easily. That was all I need to know to decide I wanted to know him better.”

“And does he still make you laugh?”

“Almost everyday.”

“It’s hard when we’re filming in separate locations,” I admitted with a shrug.

There wass a long beat of silence before Borin shuffled her notes and smirked, “Do either of you keep up with what’s said about you on social media?”

“Our publicist gives us summaries when we make waves and my niece emails me her favorite tweets about ‘Uncle Tony’ from time to time.”

“And my agent likes to make sure I see ones that refer to me as older. He’s bitter about loosing his hair.”

“And did any of those sources give you any idea what happened last night after your display?”

I laughed at that, “Oh I’m sure the internet exploded.”

“In more ways than one,” Jethro added with good humor.

“It seems you two have a number of female fans who claim to have suspected you were together for years.”

“We haven’t hidden all that hard, that some people guessed doesn’t surprise me.”

“It surprises me a little. Until we starting filming on _Not on My Watch_ we hadn’t been in the press together much since the one media photo from _Baltimore Nights_ , and that one was taken out of context from an actual scene and misrepresented as proof we hated each other.”

I considered it, “Just that time we had lunch with Tom Morrow when I was working with him.”

Borin consulted a new list handed to her by an assistant, “That was _The President’s Men_?”

“It was. That one was about the advisors to the president, whom Tom was playing. I was cast as Tom’s main secret service escort.”

“And Tom and I have been friends for ages. Though I don’t think I ever worked with him.”

Borin considered all that before steering it back around to her initial topic, “Whether it’s true or not these young ladies seem very invested in your relationship. Do you have any specific message for them?”

I grinned at the camera, “Thank you very much for your support ladies, and make sure you continue to let the studios know you support both gay actors and characters and one day this won’t be news worthy, which would be real progress.” This was a variation on one of the messages Ducky told us to spread and Jethro smiled beautifully as I said it.

“This isn’t a publicity stunt, or a whim, or a fling. We’ve been together a long time and neither of us see that changing. If you suspected, well you were right. If you’re shocked, well that just means we’re good at our jobs.”

“You have both joined a small but growing list of celebrities who’ve come out. Is there any activism in your future?”

“We’ve both quietly and locally supported LGBT rights campaigns for years. I actually answered phones for a pledge drive to stop Prop 8, and we’ve spoken to a group called “Hate is never the answer” about doing some PSA’s for them now that we’re out.”

“It’s not even about equal rights so much as human rights. I think it stung us both that supporting these causes in full media view would have hurt our careers. It shouldn’t just be people feeling the effects of these prejudices that should oppose them, and no one should be judged for supporting equality. No matter what inequality they’re fighting against.” It was the most passionate I’d ever seen Jethro in front of a camera when he wasn’t playing a part.

“The one other cause that’s near and dear to us is a shelter for teens in Santa Monica where kids without a safe situation can go and stay until they’re ready to press charges or make a report. They keep the kids in school and on the right track while giving them the support and structure they need. No matter what they’re running away from it’s a safe place to go. Several members of local law enforcement donate time to keep the people causing those unsafe situations away from the kids, and it’s just really an all around great cause.”

“And half the teenage girls there had their hearts broken last night,” Jethro quipped.

Borin gave an amused, “Oh?”

“They all wanted Tony to marry them when they grew up.”

“And none of them suspected you were going to beat them to it?”

“I doubt they’d speak to me that way if they did, but I could be wrong,” He shrugged.

“I think they were fishing. Thought jealousy would be your trigger. They always talk to me about how you’re so sweet and dreamy. They may even be our internet fan girls now that I’m thinking of it.”

Borin almost laughed, “Then I’m sure they’re all curious, are wedding plans on the way?”

“We’re thinking about it.” And with that we wrapped up our first interview about it. I hyperventilated in the green room for five minutes afterwards.

 

It took less than a week for “shocking” photos of us to turn up on the tabloids. I suppose the dressing screen I’d put up between the bed and the windows kept them from being truly shocking, instead they got photos of us making out over the half washed dinner dishes. We came out by kissing in front of television cameras. How is making out in our kitchen shocking exactly?

Hollywood beats ran a spread of every time we step foot in public during that first week in their next addition. People ran some old pictures of me shopping with Abby for a new bathing suit with the question “getting ready for the honeymoon?” You would think it was something they’d discovered rather than something we told them. Then four months on they caught us looking at rings at Cartier where we would not be making a purchase but Abby said we _had to_ look. Six days later when we did purchase, at a small independent shop, the picture of us exiting, Jethro carrying a bag made the evening news locally and an inset box on the cover of the next weekend’s People.

They seemed highly insulted that neither of us wore an engagement ring. OUT ran an article about how most men, gay or otherwise, preferred not to wear an engagement ring. Some gender roles do stick despite sexuality and all. They didn’t mention us directly, but I sent the author of the article flowers all the same. I signed the card “AD and LJG” and I’m fairly sure he understood.

 

We announced the wedding via Ducky just after Christmas and the fervor started all over. Some of it was sweet, I got hugged by a twelve year old girl who told me I was “so brave” in a bakery. She also asked if I was going to walk down the aisle at the wedding but her mother deemed that rude and spirited her away. A reporter was far less tactful about it the next day. I explained as if the reporter was a dumb child that there would be no bride at our wedding. And likely no aisle.

The big surprise for the wedding was the two fold gift from the studio. They sent us the wardrobe we met in and a new script. The new story was about two men who meet while on vacation in Hawaii and, after a two week romance, have to go back to their everyday lives. They skpe and text and carry on a platonic love affair for years before they finally manage to move from opposite ends of the country to a neutral territory for a happily ever after.

Tim’s note reads, “It’s a gay romance that’s more Sleepless in Seattle than Brokeback. Thought you might be interested.”

 

After the wedding is over and the new movie is filmed, released, lauded, and buried in a sea of cookie cutter romantic comedies, things settle. I’m offered more serious drama, Jethro is asked to do more suspense drawn films. Every time either of us visits the other on location there are pictures in the gossip rags. It becomes our new normal, and it’s surprisingly easy.


End file.
